The life of Harry Potter after the war
by R.J.WATTS
Summary: Harry, though upset, lives his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1998**

**Harry was ****lying on a camp bed in the attic of the Burrow, allowing the Weasley's to have some quality time after Ron's absence, helping Harry the previous year, hunting down the horcruxes. It had been a few months since the second wizarding war but it still seemed like yesterday to Harry, What would happen now that Voldemort was gone? Harry asked himself frequently. His thoughts were put on hold when Mr. Weasley entered the room.**

'**Harry, Molly has sent me up here to get you' **

'**I'm really sorry...' Replied Harry.**

'**We know what you were doing, How many times do we have to tell you, we are pleased, if you didn't do it a lot more people would have been killed. Now come on downstairs or Molly will be up here.' Mr. Weasley told him. Harry sat up and smiled. **

'**Thanks Mr. Weasley.'**

**When Harry entered the kitchen he wasn't hit with the usual cheerful Weasley Smiles and Laughs but an unnerving silence, the only sound was from the bacon sizzling in the pan.**

'**Harry dear, do sit down'**** Said Mrs. Weasley's dull voice. Harry sat down in the chair nearest to him. Ron gave him a nod from the other side of the table, Harry could see Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy, all looking miserable, sat out by the pond and Ginny was sat silently next to Ron looking uncomfortable. Noticing someone was missing, Harry looked towards the living room, his heart sank. George was sat in his and Fred's usual spot beside the window. He looked awful; his eyes weren't bright and mischievous anymore but, sad and empty.**

'**Breakfast everyone' called Mrs. Weasley to the house. One by one everyone piled around the table, everyone except George. **

'**George, Come on you need to eat, Fred...' but at the mention of Fred's name his eyes filled up and he turned further away from the rest of the family, burying his face into his quivering hands.**

'**Just leave him Ronald' Mrs. Weasley sniffed. 'This has hit him hard.' **

*****

**It was November, and the cold wind could be heard howling from inside the Burrow, rattling against the windows. Harry shivered, and looked out the window, half expecting to see something somewhere in the darkened surroundings. He could not believe that it was all over; it seemed too good to be true. **

**The next morning Ron was talking to Harry about going back to Hogwarts to take his N.E., Ginny unexpectedly crept into the room. She gave Ron a look which told him that she wanted to be left alone with Harry. Ron left, but nothing was said, Ginny just stared at the floor and Harry couldn't find the right words to say, but suddenly she was on top of him, kissing him, just like she used to, and Harry felt a sudden jolt of happiness, he loved Ginny and hoped she felt the same. They were kissing for several minutes when Hermione entered the room, she was distraught.**

'**Oh sorry, do you want me to...' Hermione started before falling to the floor and crying.**

'**No I was just going' Ginny lied. 'What's the matter' she quickly added putting a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulders.**

'**My Father****' she whispered before bursting into tears and falling face down on Harry's bed. 'He was murdered by a death eater' **

'**What, Where, How' Harry said taken aback and getting up to comfort her.**

'**Fenrir Greyback found out where they were somehow and ...' and she burst into tears again.**

'**He was lying there, covered in scars and cuts' she mumbled through her hands, Harry put his arms around her, Ron entered the room and noticed Hermione, she got up and brushed the dust off her trousers.**

'**Lavender was on holiday in Australia, back to together are we FINE!' she shouted and stormed off, almost knocking Ron off his feet on the way past, Ron's ears went scarlet and he raced after her, along with Ginny who cursed him and slapped him round the back of the head.**

"**But, I haven't spoken to lavender for ages****, I don't know what you mean" he shouted after her.**

*****

**It was**** the funeral of Nymphadora Tonks, a twenty five year old Auror, and Remus Lupin, an ex defence against the dark arts professor and last remaining marauder, months after their heroic deaths during the battle of Hogwarts. So many funerals had been booked as a result of this, that it looks months to get a booking for the service. The day before, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were at the funeral of Fred weasley, it was so distressing that Harry spent the rest of the evening drinking firewhiskey with Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, George and Mr. Weasley, to dull the pain and anger away. Harry had also attended the funeral of Severus Snape, which he himself organised as he had no family or friends, as well as Colin Creevey and many others, each one had made him feel worse, despite winning the battle. Harry felt happier at the sight of the scores of witches and wizards that had come to pay their respects to Tonks and Lupin, as Lupin always thought wizards saw him as a monster, due to being a werewolf, and that they treated him as an outcast during his lifetime, he also felt Tonks had become an outcast for marrying him. Harry made a speech about his fondness for Tonks and Lupin and how they had left him the honour of being their son's godfather. Harry had barely given the matter of being a godfather any thought until he saw the turquoise haired baby with his grandmother Andromeda in the crowd. **

'**May I hold him?' he asked nervously after the service.**

'**Of course' she said hoarsely. Harry cradled Teddy in his arms and his hair moved from green to a deep blue. He was a metamorphmagus, just like his mother. Harry chuckled and decided he would be the godfather that Sirius Black had wanted to be for him. **

'**You ****are the only other family he has' Andromeda said softly after a few minutes.**

'**I will always be here for him' he told her determinedly. Harry knew that Teddy did have other relatives down the Black family line, but wouldn't see him as apart of the family as Andromeda was blasted off the family tree because she married a muggle born, Ted Tonks, who had lost his life for being such. **

'**It will be nice to have a male presence in his life' she told Harry.**** 'He has no one now that Ted and Remus, his father, are … are dead.' Harry gave a reassuring nod and smiled gently.**

'**Teddy will be seeing a lot more of me' he told her. 'That is if you will allow it' he added quickly, He was thinking about his own parents and how Teddy had found himself in the same position, although he wouldn't live with muggles in a cupboard under the stairs, he would grow up learning how great his parents were.**

'**Allow it? Of course, you can see him as much as you like'**

**Little did Harry know, Teddy would be visiting Harry so often, he would become part of the family****. **

*****

**During the last month, all H****arry could think about, apart from the funeral, was Ginny. He had a decision of letting his feelings rip his insides or confront her. After thinking long and hard about what he wanted to say, he entered her room. The words 'we need to talk' had barely left his lips, when he noticed Ron, sitting in the corner of the room clutching his knees to his chest and rocking slightly. **

'**Ron, are you alright mate?' all the reason Harry had come in the room for were forgotten as he was too worried about Ron.**

'**We didn't want to worry you, it only happened about an hour ago.' Said Ginny. Harry felt his head spin, he wanted to scream.**

'**WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?' **

**Ron replied in a soft, croaky voice:**

'**Hermione has gone.' **

**There was a painful silence, Harry couldn't think straight. **

'**But she must have had a good reason' Harry told Ron franticly.**

'**No' Ron paused 'She told me she loved me and she didn't look like herself and she just went' He sobbed.**

'**Well we have to tell someone.' Harry told him. They all ran downstairs****, Fleur pulled Ginny into a hug on her way down, thinking it as a loving gesture towards her family member, but it couldn't have come at a worse time. Harry and Ron quickly escaped upstairs before they too were held back.**

'**You didn't say anything' complained Ron **

'**I couldn't, they don't need to worry, and I've got an idea.' Replied Harry 'KREACHER' He shouted.**

**CRACK**

'**Yes master' said Kreacher bowing****.**

'**I need you to find Hermione, take us to her' Harry told him.**

'**Yes master' he answered holding onto Ron and Harry's fingers like a baby. And then just like always, the feeling of being forced through a tight rubber tube.**

**They had ****arrived; there was a small pop as Kreacher disappeared. Harry and Ron where standing outside an old abandoned and broken house covered in moss and ivy. Suddenly there was a scream it sounded like Hermione. Harry and Ron rushed to her aid, and then they heard a familiar barking voice shout.**

'**REDUCTO' at the building****, which was now behind them, the result: half the house collapsed landing on Harry, he was trapped.**

'**HARRY!' shouted Ron **

'**IM OK, GO AND HELP HERMIONE' Harry shouted back. Ron nodded and ran off towards the greying man, shouting 'STUPEFY' several times but missing every time. Hermione was on the floor, she managed to get up but her face was covered in cuts and bruises.**

'**You killed my father' she screamed 'STUPEFY' it hit the man in the chest, knocking him flying through the last remaining wall of the house, bringing more rubble on top of Harry, crushing his wrist.**

'**I don't know what you mean but…' came the barking voice of Fenrir Greyback again.**

'**The dark mark was there, you know what the bloody hell I mean, you stupid Bustard' Hermione shouted.**

**Greyback leapt up from the floor, covered in dust. **

'**So whose young and brittle bones will I be chewing first' growled Greyback licking his lips 'I haven't a clue who your father is, but now that you're here...' He ran for Hermione, stunning Ron on the way, before shouting 'EXPELLIARMUS' knocking Hermione's wand out of her hand.**

'**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' shouted Ron from his position on the floor. Greyback froze and fell on Hermione with his mouth wide open, nearly piercing her cheek with his disgusting yellow fang-like teeth. Ron and Hermione ran towards the place where Harry was buried under the rubble, they began to lift bits of damp wood, to try and get him out.**

'**AVADA KEDAVRA' barked Greyback, who had now got to his feet**** again. The curse flew past both Ron and Hermione but still they both ducked.**

'**SECTUMSEMPRA' shouted Ron and blood spurted from Greyback's chest, also ripping his filthy ragged Prison robes; he fell on the floor with pain. Hermione and Ron nodded at each other as if they had something planned.**

'**AVADA KEDAVRA' They both shouted together, a flash of green light came from the end of both of their wands knocking Greyback flying backwards off his feet and landing sprawled across the floor, eyes wide open.**

'**That will teach him' Hermione said with a tear running down her face after catching her breath she continued 'at least I avenged my dad, even if I didn't make it slow and painful.' And Ron gave a worried sort of laugh; as if he was scared of her, together they helped Harry out of the rubble from the once standing house and apparated back to the burrow. Nobody noticed they had gone but Ginny was sat on her bed looking very pale, but was pleased to see Hermione safe and well, she jumped up and squeezed her.**

'**Oh, everyone I have brilliant news' Charlie beamed. 'I'm going back to Romania' he finished. But the room stayed quiet.**

'**Oh that****'s great dear' Mrs. Weasley sighed. She sat down at the table looking disappointed.**

'**I thought it was good news' Charlie said.**

'**We never see you anymore Charlie your always in Romania, What's more important your family or your poxy Dragons' Ginny told him. He thought for a while.**

"**Sorry" and he left the burrow.**

*****

**Harry ne****eded to think about his career, he couldn't just lounge about the Burrow all the time and not pay his way, at first he planned to take his N.E.W.T.S, but that week Kingsley shacklebolt came to the burrow to speak to Harry, Ron, Hermione and George. He explained their shortage of aurors and he offered them, along with any other people who fought in the war, the right training to become one.**

**After a moment of thinking Hermione replied.**

'**Thanks for the offer but no sorry****, I thought about working within the ministry but not as an auror, and I need to take my N.E.W.T.S before I start thinking about a job'**

**Ron had a different approach, he was desperate to work for George in "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" but soon decided to work part time until he became an auror. Harry had no arguments at all to go against becoming an auror. And George revealed that he had vowed to keep his shop open, no matter what happens.**

"**Great****, congratulations on becoming an auror! You need to sign up in May for training but we may ask you to take in brief missions from time to time … oh and at the end of the training you will take an exam but only the stupid people fail and if you fail you don't become an official auror, but I'm sure you won't" he finished and left the burrow and disappeared in an impressive puff of smoke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1999**

**It was Easter, Ginny was back from Hogwarts for the Easter holidays****, George had announced that he was getting married to Angelina Johnson and the whole Weasley family turned up for a congratulations party, Harry had shared a lot of kisses with Ginny in her room and felt terrible when the party was over and George had left with Angelina, to their home above "Weasley Wizard Wheezes", as he didn't get a chance to congratulate them. **

*****

'**I'm applying for a job, in the Department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, I'm going to the ministry in a minute' Hermione told Harry and Ron excitedly early that year.**

'**S.P.E.W, I bet' said Ron quietly to Harry.**

'**Ah, well good luck my dear' said Mrs. Weasley over hearing their conversation.**

'**I'll come with you, I need to sign me and Ron up for Auror Training" Harry told Hermione.**

'**Don't let me keep you, go and earn a living. Oh yes and I nearly forgot George is getting married next month so we need to get new dress robes' she said beaming at them. Harry and Hermione smiled, left the Burrow and apparated to the muggle street, just outside the visitor's entrance, which was a normal muggle payphone. Inside they inserted the code "62442" and explained their reasons for visiting, the operator issued them passes and the payphone descended into the ministry of magic entrance hall; they stepped out into the flood of arriving ministry workers. Before him was the ministry of magic, where less than four years ago Harry and his friends had been lured, only to be ambushed by death eaters and when he and Hermione nearly got caught stealing a horcrux from Dolores Umbridge a year ago. Together Harry and Hermione walked to the lifts and passed the golden fountain of magical brethren, that had now replaced the disgusting "magic is might monument" that was created when the death eaters had taken over the ministry.**

'**I need to go to the 4****th**** level, meet back at the Burrow later' Hermione told him.**

'**Ok, bye' Harry replied. She took a deep breath and walked into the lift and Harry walked into the one next to it, he pressed the 'level 2' button. He waited for a moment while the lift went down, with memos in the shape of paper airplanes buzzing around his head. The lift stopped.**

'**Department of magical law enforcement' sounded a pleasant female voice. Harry walked towards the main auror office, on the way he past small cubicles in rows, some had people and some didn't, and the place was nearly deserted, Harry guessed these were Aurors that worked there. He walked to the Auror office where a man was sat, Harry presumed this to be Gawain Robards, the Head of the Auror office.**

'**Yes, you have to fill in these application forms, but if I were you mate don't bother, you? An Auror? HA' the man said before Harry had the chance to say anything.**

'**Kingsley Shaklebolt said...'**

'**Yeah well, you still have to fill in this form' interrupted the man. Harry snatched two forms (one for Ron and one for himself) from the man's desk sat down, and began filling it in.**

_I'm the one who got rid of bloody Voldemort_** he thought to himself furiously. When Harry had finished the forms he handed it in, he noticed the man at the desk had read his name and turned very red.**

'**UM err you're Harry Potter, WOW this is promising, we haven't had such a promising candidate for ages, forget what I said. We'll probably have a lot of voluntary candidates after the war, but you will be well above average, yes well anyway you start training in September' the man said happily.**

'**Great' replied Harry. On his way out he bumped into Neville Longbottom, one of the most faithful DA members. They spoke for a while before the Aurors called for them to leave because they were disturbing their work. They said their farewells and went their separate ways. **

** Harry went back to the Burrow, Hermione wasn't back yet.**

'**George fired me for letting Ginny teach a pygmy puffs to talk' sulked Ron. Harry Laughed. Then Hermione appeared in the doorway, looking happy.**

'**I got the job' Hermione squealed**** with excitement.**

*****

**The sun was just s****etting towards the beginning of October, Harry and Ron were sat in the garden writing one of their ridiculously long essays from their messy notes they had taken in their Auror class.**

'**Harry come here' Percy called. Harry followed him into the kitchen, Percy looked around to make sure no one was around.**

'**The ministry has made a new time turner; I managed to get hold of one. You used one in your third year I believe. This one goes back one month instead of one hour it can also go backwards and forwards. I'm going to try and save Fred. Are you coming?' He explained.**

'**Ok' Harry replied half heartedly and completely shocked at the proposal. Little did they know George had just walked in and was listening to them.**

'**I'll call you in two hours; the war was exactly one year and six months ago in two hours'**

**Harry was nervous he kept checking his watch and at half past nine, after a painfully long two hours, Percy called him downstairs, he put the chain of the time turner around their necks and turned it twelve times. On the last turn George appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Harry's arm. They arrived one year and six months earlier, in the same spot in the Burrow.**

'**George! what?' Percy asked in shock.**

'**I want to save Fred as well' George told him. Percy nodded and they apparated to Hogsmeade and ran to the Hogwarts castle. They put on Harry's invisibility cloak on and went to the place where Fred was killed. At the windows they attacked death eaters that were fighting below, while themselves from the past, bar George had past them. The air exploded, Harry, Percy and George turned around to see half the corridor had been blown away and Fred lying on the floor, covered by Percy protecting him from further harm. They were too late… George and Percy both ran in different directions, giving angry growls and leaving Harry and the invisibility cloak, he ran into the grounds franticly to try and find Tonks and Lupin, but had no luck.**

'**H****A!' Bellatrix Lestrange called running towards the castle. Although it was tempting Harry didn't attack her. That was Mrs. Weasley's job. Harry found Tonks, lying sprawled across the floor and her eyes wide open next to her was Lupin who surprisingly looked peaceful. An army of spiders were charging towards the castle joined by Dementors. In the distance Harry could see, himself, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnegan fighting them away with their patronus'. Harry watched as he and his friends made their way to the shrieking shack. **

"**You silly girl! Crucio! Oh this is fun!" a voice whispered from behind him, Harry span around, The Death Eater looked maniacal, Hannah Abbott was writhing in pain on the ground. Ernie rushed from behind Harry, to help, but the death eater raised his hand and he unwillingly froze, and was made to watch his best friend suffer, silent tears poured down Ernie's face as he attempted to resist charm.**

'**Finite!' Said the Death Eater, watching the stout seventeen year old draw her knees up to her chest. The Death Eater raised his wand towards Ernie. Harry knew what was about to happen, he ripped the invisibility cloak off, but it was too late, the Death Eater did not use Avada Kedavra, but he produced a sharp orange flame which hit Ernie's heart, He opened his eyes wide as he crumpled motionless to the ground. The Death Eater laughed and walked away, not wasting his time on Hannah who posed no true threat. Hannah crawled over to where Ernie was lying still. She put his head on her lap, and placed her hand over his heart. **

'**You are a brave wizard Ernie.' A tear escaped her plain amber eyes, he was crying too. Harry wanted to say something, but before he could open his mouth to speak… Ernie died. Hannah moved Ernie's body over to where it would not be harmed. And Harry comforted her, Seamus ran past and Hannah followed, ready to fight until the end. Suddenly:**

''**You have fought' said a high, cold voice, 'valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who had tried to conceal you from me. One hour.' **

**Harry**** concealed himself under the cloak again, he entered the nearly destroyed entrance hall, the two bodies that Harry remembered falling were laying motionless, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, luckily they were still alive, but all this violence and pain was all because of him. **

'**THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO, WE HAVE TO GO' Percy shouted from behind him, throwing the chain of the time turner around George's neck and scanning the great hall for Harry. Harry revealed himself and made sure the chain was around him as well, he turned it forwards. They arrived at the same spot in present day Hogwarts; the halls were deserted as it was half past eleven at night and it was silent as they walked to Hogsmeade.**

'**When we get back, just act like normal we've been gone for two hours so act like you've just come in' Percy told them, Both George and Harry nodded.**

**CRACK.**

**They disapparated back to the Burrow, everyone was asleep. Harry went upstairs and got into bed, he heard two faint cracks (Percy and George apparating home). **_If we had saved Fred, Tonks or Lupin, then they would have been here now. _**Harry thought to himself as he slowly drifted off. **_Mrs. Weasley avenged Tonks without even knowing it._

*****

__**Harry and Ron had started their Auror training in September and every day from Monday to Saturday, he and Ron would arrive home so tired that they did not want to move, their auror training was so intense that they could hardly move their aching bones. Sometimes the only thing they wanted was to get a decent night's sleep, which was rarely possible. They had to research and write ridiculously long assignments every week as well as practicing offensive spells every afternoon. The essays they had to do as trainee Aurors were far more difficult than anything they had done at Hogwarts, even in Snape's class. Harry suspected that Hermione did not want to admit that she was no less overloaded with work than they were. When she had come to dinner the past weekend, and she had looked as tired and anxious as she had during their third year at Hogwarts and she only worked in the department for regulation and control of magical creatures which surely couldn't be as hard as learning how to hunt dark wizards. Ron had already started grumbling that he would quit one of these days. Tracking and Stealth was the nastiest class Harry had ever taken. Lessons consisted almost entirely of taking notes, and the teacher talked so fast that Harry could barely scribble down two thirds of what he said. Ron often could not keep up, but he had stopped asking to borrow Harry's notes because they were written in such a sloppy handwriting. They learned the theory of tracking and stealth in class as well, and they were supposed to practice on their own afterwards. Spending two hours every afternoon pacing in Percy's old room, practicing making their footsteps silent, was draining. It wasn't their fault that the floor creaked so easily; how in the world were they supposed to learn to walk without making a sound? Harry understood why Tonks had almost failed this class. He feared that he and Ron would fail it themselves. But Harry had decided to take his training seriously. It would be stupid to be thrown away now.**

*****

**It was the morning of George and Angelina's wedding**** in the beautiful surroundings of the Burrow covered in the late December snow, Christmas had past no more than five days ago and it was the perfect time to celebrate a wedding, when everyone was still full of cheer, it wasn't as big and gold as Bill and Fleur's wedding but the same tufty- haired wizard was there. There weren't that many people there, there was the weasleys, the Johnsons and sat at the front Harry noticed Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordon and Oliver Wood. Fleur had announced that she had been pregnant since September, a few days previous, but Bill and her wanted to keep it a secret until the bump started to show, since then she had complained that ****that it spoiled her looks, Aunt Muriel was so repulsed by her selfishness that she left the wedding cursing loudly on the way out.**

'**Before we start we would just like to say, I'm pregnant.' Angelina told the crowd cheerfully, this meant two new weasleys were coming into the world and Harry felt extremely happy for Mrs. Weasley and her first grandchildren. There was a huge round of applause and the man started. 'Do you George take Angelina...?' The man said, Harry sat right at the back could only hear some bits of what he said, there was a cheer which meant they were married and the tufty- haired man made the dance floor appear. But there was no band, but Harry had been practicing for ages to get Angelina and George's wedding present right. 'MUM, you didn't get a band' George whispered loudly, across the audience at her. Everyone stared at Mrs. Weasley, who turned scarlet, and then at Harry as he walked up to George and Angelina. **

'**This is your present from me' Harry told them. He tapped his wand and a square at the front of the dance floor opened revealing a whole in the ground. A band slowly rose from this whole. It was the weird sisters****! 'Harry how did you... you must be loaded' George called to him with a huge smile on his face, as the band began to play, and he pulled Angelina away with him to enjoy the band. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2000**

**It was 6 o'clock in the ****morning; Harry was woken up by Ginny repeatedly kissing him on the forehead.**

'**We're going to play Quidditch, do you want to come?' she asked.**

'**Yeah of course, but I need to get my broom.' Replied Harry. He got dressed and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was cooking bacon and sausages.**

'**Good morning' Harry said beaming at her.**

'**Oh good morning dear' she replied happily, but still not as happily as she used to. **

'**I'm going to privet drive; do you want me to get more chairs. Harry asked as the amount of visitors stopping by everyday increased.**

'**Oh would you ****dear that would be helpful.**

'**Ok, I'll be back soon****' Harry said. 'Oh yeah before I forget, this months rent' he handed her a little silk bag of gold galleons.**

'**You are such a good boy' she told him, pinching his cheek.**

**In his old room at number 4 privet drive Harry reminisced about old times to himself, that was the table where Hedwig used to sit and that was the lamp Dobby had once punished himself with, a tear ran down his cheek in memory of both, Harry got his firebolt, which was tucked safely under Harry's old bed, and went downstairs, some of the windows were smashed, maybe because of the death eaters ambush under three years ago. Harry could tell the Durleys hadn't come back yet because everything was so dusty; he stacked six chairs, grabbed some money from Dudley's piggy bank and bought a muggle newspaper and some chocolate bars at the nearest shop and then apparated back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had just come home from work.**

'**Good morning Mr. Weasley****, Happy birthday, I know it was last month but I only found out yesterday.' Harry told him handing over the blue plastic bag.**

'**WOW muggle chocolate... and a newspaper, this is brilliant, thank you so much Harry.' Mr. Weasley said happily, he was opening a mars bar when Mrs. Weasley came into the room****, she looked over at the easily satisfied Mr. Weasley and rolled her eyes.**

'**I got those chairs' Harry told her.**

'**Oh thank you dear you're ever so helpful' she said smiling. Harry went into the orchard, where Ron and Ginny were waiting for him. Today was the chance for Harry and Ron to have a break from all the hard work and long nights, and as soon as he was in the air, feeling the spring breeze across his face, he felt free. He hadn't played Quidditch since his third year at Hogwarts.**

**The second anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts arrived the following day and the silence that the Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys gave to respect the loved ones lost was interrupted ****by the screams of Fleur whilst she gave birth in the Weasleys living room, and then the crying of the new born Weasley. **

'**Er name iz Victoire' Fleur panted when everything was quiet again. Mrs. Weasley's first granddaughter, she didn't acknowledge Fleur at all but instead congratulated Bill, this annoyed Fleur greatly.**

'**Come on everyone, we are going to Diagon alley to celebrate.' She called knowing full well Fleur was in no fit state to walk.**

'**I iz staying ere wiv ze baby' she said calmly and Bill agreed. But this didn't stop her.**

'**Harry dear are you coming?' she called **

'**No thanks, I need to catch up on sleep' Harry replied, and Ginny also said something along the same lines. One by one everyone else stepped into the fire place shouting their destination and disappearing in a flash of emerald green flames.**

**Harry and Ginny were upstairs kissing and quickly stopping to make it look like they weren't doing anything when Bill came to check on them. They began kissing again, after what felt like hours with Ginny, there was a sudden smashing noise coming from downstairs, he stopped, Ginny hadn't heard it and was repeatedly asking what the matter was. Harry got up from beside Ginny.**

'**Stay here' he told her, and she did but looking very worried. Harry slowly walked downstairs, hearing faint voices. There was a man in dirty old clothes, and Harry remembered this particular death eater dressed in this way during the battle of Hogwarts. He was stood next to Fleur who was bound to the sofa and looking panicked, Harry realized why, he had the new born baby in his arms and his wand to her head.**

'**EXPELLIA****RMUS' Harry shouted, it disarmed the death eater, he dropped Victoire on Fleur and picked up his wand. Harry recognized his face, Walden Macnair, who was sent to execute buckbeak and would have succeeded, if it hadn't been for Harry, Hermione and the time turner.**

'**STUPIFY' Macnair shouted towards Harry. Harry dodged it, but Macnair was flinging curses at both him and Bill who had reassuringly joined the battle after making sure no one he loved would get hurt. George had just come in through the smashed down door, which meant Macnair, was now flinging curses in three directions but no curses from anyone seemed to hit Macnair. Suddenly George flew backwards and hit the wall, landing on his bum. Harry took his eyes off Macnair for one second, to check George was ok, and was hit, landing on the stairs in Ginny's arms. Bill was concerned about George and Harry and tried to run too them but got hit by Macnair's non-verbal spell, knocking him skidding across the newly polished floor to the other side of the room.**

'**I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE KILLING**** YOUR CHILDREN AND KILLING HARRY POTTER' Macnair started before really loosing his temper 'I WILL AVENGE THE DARK LORD.' Fleur slowly took out her wand without being seen, whilst holding her crying baby tightly in the other arm.**

'**AVA-' he began.**

'**REDUCTO' Fleur interrupted whilst clutching her baby. Macnair flew backwards smashing through a window. Fleur took a deep sigh of relief and smiled at Harry.**

**Harry and Ginny went upstairs, into the attic, a little shaken about the events that had just taken place. But Harry had to make sure he made the most of his time with Ginny, he wouldn't see her much whilst she was at Hogwarts, for her final year.**

**Harry was thinking to himself peacefully as he ran his fingers through Ginny's red hair, when…**

'**HOW DARE YOU' Mrs. Weasley screamed.**

'**YOU JUST WALTZ IN MY HOUSE EVERYDAY, LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, DOING WHAT YOU BLOODY WELL WANT, SMASHING MY WINDOWS'**

'**Eet wazn't my fault ze def eater woz ere and I vinished im' Fleur said calmly.**

'**I BET YOU AIMED HIM OUT THE WINDOW' Mrs. Weasley started again.**

**Fleur got up from the sofa uncomfortably and left with her baby.**

'**THANKS A LOT MUM' shouted Bill angrily, And he left after fleur.**

'**Molly' said Mr. Weasley disappointedly**

'**DON'T YOU MOLLY ME, THAT GIRL…' shouted Mrs. Weasley.**

'… **Saved Harry, Ginny, George, Bill and the baby's lives.' Finished Arthur.**

*****

**The end of the summer soon came and Harry and the Weasleys were sat around the kitchen table discussing Mr. Weasleys old ford Anglia, the same car that Harry and Ron accidently crashed into a whomping willow. Ginny had finished Hogwarts not long ago and now Harry could spend all the time in the world with her. There was a little squawk from the window, the same old grey malting feather duster of an owl, Errol swooped down with the post, it smashed face first into the window and fell onto the floor outside, it jumped up and Ron took the post.**

'**Harry...Ginny...Mum...Dad' Ron read the recipient of each letter. After the rustling of paper, Harry's letter jumped up so that it was level with his face.**

'**Dear mister Potter, you have been randomly chosen to receive a ...' There was a very loud and rude noise that interrupted the jolly female voice, the howler's voice suddenly changed.**

'**Hi Harry hope this works, it's my new invention, well Fred's I just perfected it, write back to tell me if it works.' Called George's normal mischievous voice. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley laughed and Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and read out her letter.**

_Dear mother,_

_I'm just writing to say I'm coming over later to give everyone some good news, basically I have met this amazing girl called Audrey, I have been seeing her now for about a year__ and a half and we have decided to get married (I decided not to tell anyone encase our relationship failed). I have invited everyone round and they will be coming at 5 o'clock if that is alright._

_Hoping you are well._

_Percy._

**Mrs. Weasley smiled excitedly.**

'**What's the matter Ginny' asked Ron. Everyone looked over she was gawping at her letter.**

'**I've been offered to play as seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Oh my God!' she squealed. **

'**No… REALLY! I'm so proud of you. We can tell everyone tonight' Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, Harry swept Ginny off her feet and kissed her in front of the Weasleys, when Harry looked up, he realised that all eyes were on him and he felt himself turning red.**

**Later, that day Percy and his fiancée Audrey came and told the whole family that they were getting married; Audrey was all smiles, she had a pretty face with shoulder length blonde hair, Harry did not recognise her from Hogwarts but concluded he probably wasn't taking any notice at the time. Percy told Harry all about Audrey, he told him that he met her in a muggle pub, he was depressed and needed to get out after Fred died. Harry soon gathered that Audrey was a muggle from the way Percy explained about her child hood. Percy got up and gave a toast and revealed that he proposed to Audrey in a meadow, where they both confessed their love for each other. **

'**Becoming the wife of a wizard will be the weirdest event of my life, but I'm sure I'll get used to it' Audrey revealed. Angelina was heavily pregnant and expecting she sat uncomfortably in-between George and fleur on the Weasleys sofa, she had started getting cramps the day before. Fleur was cradling Victoire and giving Angelina dirty looks as she pulled Georges head to her round, ripe stomach, so that he could hear the baby kicking. **

'**What I zink is disgusting is zat you 'ave marreed your dead twins ex' Fleur spat at George.**

'**WHAT!' shouted Angelina, she held her bump in pain, but she still tried to lash out at Fleur, but the pain of her stomach and the fact that Fleur was holding her own baby, stopped her and she left the Burrow.**

'**Angelina' called George running after her.**

**It was late. All the guests had left and Mrs. Weasley has pacing the kitchen.**

'**Where are they' Mrs. Weasley said looking worried. 'I have to go and find them' she picked up her cloak and rushed out the door.**

'**But Mrs. Weasley they probably just went home!' Harry called after her. After a while everyone else was quite worried Mrs. Weasley had been gone for over an hour. The door swung open and thankfully Mrs. Weasley was there, her face pale and covered in scratches.**

'**Lavender Brown, a werewolf, she killed Hermione's Father she framed a death eater. She tried to kill me. Is George back?' She said quickly and faintly.**

'**What! How! Why!' Everyone was confused.**

'**No not yet' replied Mr. Weasley and she passed out on the floor.**

**Mrs. Weasley had awoken after a couple of hours**** and started pacing the kitchen again, she explained: 'Lavender brown, your old friend Ron, was trying to find somewhere remote where she could transform into a werewolf without hurting anyone, she said she had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback and as a result became a werewolf every full moon … Hermione … Lavender was on holiday in Australia near to where your parents were in hiding, when she transformed and killed your father, when she woke up the next morning she found your dad dead and panicked. She told me that she placed the dark mark above the scene to frame the death eaters. And then she transformed and nearly killed me, and I fought her off.' Just after Mrs. Weasley finished explaining there was a faint noise coming from outside, everyone looked out the window. George and Angelina were on a broom with a little bundle. They landed and entered the house.**

'**Meet your second Grandchild**** Mum' George told her. In the bundle was a little red haired baby with freckles, with its eyes shut tight in a deep sleep.**

'**I took Angelina to St. Mungos, just in time' George told them. **

'**I would like to name him after Fred****' George told Angelina.**

'**Of course' Angelina replied****.**

*****

**Finally****, that September, it was Harry and Ron's second year of Auror training, this academic year meant Harry could at last learn how to escape the identity of Harry Potter for once in his life, they were learning concealment and disguise. Hermione was doing well at the ministry and became employee of the month five times in a row and had abolished slave labour for house elves.**

'**I've got a promotion' she came in one morning telling everyone excitedly. 'To the department of magical law enforcement' she left to spread the good news to her muggle mother, giving Ron a kiss on the way out.**

'**Wait Hermione' Ron called running after her with a small box in his hand. After a while he came back, his ears were scarlet****.**

'**I just asked Hermione to marry me****.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**2001**

'**OK' said the Auror teacher to the class 'you have been learning concealment and disguise. You will now be doing practices every so often. In these practices you will be sent in pairs to different forests or heavily wooded areas for the weekend use tracking and stealth and concealment and disguise to find and hide away from your partner.' They were all given a tent, food and various other things that they needed to survive. On the day Harry ****noticed that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot and Michael Corner were also in his class, he probably didn't notice they were there because he had been working so hard. Seamus and Dean were paired and Michael and Terry were put together. Harry and Ron were naturally paired, leaving Neville with a wizard called Colin Guppet, who had recently been a squib, but miraculously gained his wizard powers after he was attacked by his own Rottweiler. Harry and Ron who were sent to the forest of dean, which they knew pretty well. **

**It was dark and cold, Harry was running through the forest feeling completely light as Hermione had bewitched his pocket several weeks ago, so that it was bigger on the inside like her little beaded bag that she had brought along on their quest for the Horcruxes. Harry had nearly been caught by Ron a few times but concealed himself within a tree before Ron had got to where he was.**

**BANG**

**Harry span around, **_maybe it is Ron coming_** Harry told himself and he hid behind a huge boulder, he waited for a while, watching in the direction of the bang. Ron appeared after being concealed in a tree near by.**

'**Harry was that you' he called. **

'**No' he told him coming out from behind the ****boulder 'I thought it was you' **

'**C'mon lets go' Ron squealed.**

'**No, lets see what it was' Harry told him. They walked slowly further into the forest, there was a huge magical fire and the lime flames seemed to be getting higher and higher. There were faint voices.**

'**INCENDIO, we have to make it bigger' said a woman's voice.**** 'or else the salamanders won't come'**

'**MMMM MMMM MMMMM'**

'**What was that?' asked Ron. They crept closer.**

'**MMMMMM MMMMMMM' **

'**SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS, CRUCIO' shouted a man. **

'**MMMMMMMMMMMMM' the noise was even louder. Harry and Ron looked at each other, they were so close now they see two people, one holding their wand up at the fire and the other standing in front of what looked like up to 20 people, tied up, to long poles that were stuck in the ground, and gagged.**

**BANG**

'**Keep the fire under control, Alecto' called the man.**

'**You try it then' she called. Then a horrible grin spread across her face as a giant blue lizard appeared from the bushes and sat comfortably inside the flames and turned scarlet. 'Let the Mudbloods take their last breaths Amycus' and the man took off the gags of each person, and loud cries of help echoed through the woods. **

'**If you say anything then you'll die more painfully.' He spat at them.**

'**Is that … HERMIONE' Ron whispered loudly, getting up.**

'**No wait; it's not just Hermione, look it's Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and … Penelope Clearwater as well? They're all muggle borns' Harry said stopping Ron from pouncing. 'Ok when I say, stun them, you start untying them and I'll put out the fire.**

'**OK' replied Ron. There was a pause. Harry was waiting until the death eaters turned away from them.**

'**GO!' Harry and Ron jumped out the bush.**

'**EXPELLIARMUS'**

'**STUPIFY' they shouted together. Amycus and Alecto both flew in different directions, into the darkness of the trees.**

'**DIFFINDO' Ron shouted cutting the ropes off Hermione, Dennis, Justin and Penelope and a few other muggle borns who, after picking up their wands and helping the rest of the crowd free, fled for their lives.**

'**AQUA ERUPTO' called Harry and the flames slowly died down, leaving the salamander cold and blue again.**

'**Thank you so much, I was at Hogsmeade and they took me away' Dennis told them as he handed out everyone's wands from the floor.**

'**We would have apparated away but they put a strong shield charm up' Justin told them looking smug.**

'**Ron how is Percy?' Penelope asked shyly 'I haven't heard from him in a while, well seven years' **

'**POTTER' interrupted a voice from the darkness. 'SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D POKE YOUR NOSE IN SOONER OR LATER.'**

'**Get out of here' Harry told Dennis, Justin and Penelope as the Carrows appeared from the trees, looking angry.**

'**NO we're staying to help' Dennis told him, pulling his own wand from his sock, where he had cleverly hidden it. **

**Alecto and Amycus started flinging curses in their direction, and shortly after the fire exploded into life again and knocked Harry and his friends off their feet.**

'**WE CAN KILL HARRY AND THE MUDBLOODS NOW' Amycus cackled.**

'**RICTUSEMPRA' **

'**LEVICORPUS' **

'**STUPIFY'**

'**PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS' **

'**EXPELLIARMUS'**

'**REDUCTO' **

**They all shouted together from the floor, but the Carrows were too quick and dodged them. A red jet of light hit Penelope, as she got to her feet, and she flew backwards again, landing awkwardly. Harry, not knowing if she was dead or alive carried on fighting.**

'**SECTUMSEMPRA' Harry shouted. Amycus was hit, blood ripped from his clothes and he fell to the floor bleeding heavily and crying in pain.**

'**STUPIFY' Hermione and Dennis shouted together, Alecto flew backwards and landed in the fire, extinguishing it for the final time, Penelope woke up and screamed when she saw that the salamander was eating the remains of Alecto Carrow. Together they all bound Amycus, who was bleeding heavily from his chest and screaming for his sister whose remains sat comfortably inside the belly of the salamander, Justin, Dennis and Penelope disapparated their separate ways and Harry, Ron and Hermione took Amycus to The minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Amycus was sent straight to prison without trial for his crimes under the loyalty of Voldemort, his crimes against muggle borns and all other crimes against the ministry. **

'**Thank you, I thought I was dead' Hermione said in Ron's ear while she hugged him and then they were kissing.**

'**You pick the b****est times don't you' Harry grinned.**

*****

'**HARRY, RON look at this' Hermione called as she ran over to them as they walked towards the fire places, ready to go home from work. ****Hermione showed them last month's daily prophet. On the front cover it said: **

_FULL MOON MURDERER_

_A__ body has been found in the early hours of this morning with the dark mark overhead. This has caused panic for all wizards and witches in the area as it is the sign of the evil lord Voldemort. The body was identified by her daughter and Husband, Mrs. Brown; her first name is unknown as the poor girl and her father were both too upset to tell us. The body was in a terrible state and experts from the ministry of magic suggest that she was attacked by a werewolf, most likely Fenrir Greyback, the only known death eater and werewolf alive._

'**But we killed Greyback' said Ron looking confused.**

'**Yes we did but remember what your mother said' Hermione told them. 'Lavender Brown, she killed my father and we have to find her before she kills again.'**

*****

**A month went past ****quickly and Harry, Ron and Hermione set out, it was just getting dark and the full moon had been out for about half an hour. At lavenders house they went to the front door, it had been knocked off its hinges; they walked into the small, tidy kitchen. There was a blood trail leading into the living room and a man was lying on the floor.**

'**WE'RE TOO LATE' Hermione screamed. They ran out the door and down the street covered by the invisibility cloak. They found another body, an innocent muggle and her dog. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran franticly.**

'**AWWOOOOOOOOO'**

'**This way' Ron told them, they followed the howling.**

'**AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH' a man screamed. They were close. They ran down a narrow lane and came across a grand mansion with high hedges that bordered the drive way on both sides; it was perfectly straight and ran through wrought gates leading straight to the front door. Malfoy Manor. The gates were slightly open and Lucius Malfoy was lying, covered in wounds and blood, with his wand lying next to him. All night Harry, Ron and Hermione ran around following the howling but couldn't find Lavender anywhere. Luckily they didn't find any more bodies but they were exhausted, morning came and they decided to give up, they turned a corner and there she was.**

'**Where am I' Lavender whispered, waking up**** after hours of sleeping.**

'**We know you're a werewolf, you're at St Mungo's' Hermione explained showing Harry, Ron and Lavender today's daily prophet.**

_LAST KILLS_

_Last night the werewolf, who has been identified as Lavender Brown, killed three people and a dog last night. These people have been identified as: Father of Lavender – Mr. Brown, Muggle – Gina coats and her dog and wizard and ex death eater Lucius Malfoy. Lavender Brown was found last night by Trainee Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and Ministry worker Hermione Granger. Who were seen carrying their friend to St Mungo's in the early hours of this morning._

**Lavender read it and shouted.**

'**GET OUT; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.' Harry, Ron and Hermione, looking shocked, left the hospital and went back to the Burrow. They approached the front door when.**

'**GET OUT YOU RUDE BITCH' Mrs. Weasley shouted.**

'**You vill not be seeing your grandchildren ever again' Fleur screamed back, marching away from the Burrow.**

'**Oh your back well done dears, now go to bed you need some sleep after being out all night running around following werewolves****, someone had to tell her what she said to George was wrong' she said trying to act cheerful. 'Don't worry about me, Selfish, selfish! Girl, she came to tell me she is pregnant again, the subject arose and she banished me from seeing them.' She sighed. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to bed after the tiring events of the following night. **

**Unbeknown to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Lavender returned to the seen of her own crime, the blood of Lucius Malfoy had stained the floor nut the body had now been removed. Nearby was a walking stick with a snake head handle, Lavender took this opportunity for the beginning of her revenge, she transfigured a rock into a pair of round rimmed spectacles and placed them on the floor next to the cane, a tall, slim and pale woman appeared at the gates of her home. Lavender fled. **

*****

**Percy and Audrey'****s wedding came quickly in the Autumn, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys apparated to their new cottage which was in the middle of nowhere, it was decorated with silver and white ribbons and balloons and it was snowing. At the end of the garden was a little arch where Percy and Audrey got married. The dancing began but was soon interrupted by a:**

**CRACK.**

**On the roof of the cottage was two men in Azkaban rags, they attacked and all the guests disapparated and Audrey pulled her family inside for their safety. Leaving most of the weasleys, Harry and Hermione, they all got their wands out and started fighting back.**

'**STOP****! WE WILL JUST TAKE POTTER' called one of the death eaters. Harry recognised them as Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr 'REDUCTO' shouted Ginny, she had the strongest reducto curse he had ever seen, it hit Goyle into the trees that surrounded the cottage, and might have killed him. A curse hit a tent and it fell on Ginny like bricks, there was no noise from her and Harry couldn't stop thinking the worst.**

**CRACK.**

**Crabbe disapparated. Harry started burying for Ginny, and he finally got her out, she was fine.**** All of a sudden Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear Mrs. Weasley and other guests complaining about the time the death eaters had chosen to attack. Harry got down on one knee in front of all the Weasleys.**

'**Ginny, I cannot hold this in any longer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you****. Will you marry me?' He told her and everyone gasped, but Harry didn't care. He didn't even think about proposing until she was almost killed again, and he realized how much he loved her. Ginny blushed.**

'**Yes! I've always wanted to be a Potter.' She said excitedly. The whole world, it seemed, erupted into applause. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**2002**

**'Lady's and Gentlemen welcome to the British and Irish Quidditch league semi final match. Holyhead Harpies against the Chudley Cannons' called the commentator. Players from one side of the pitch entered wearing bright orange robes and players wearing dark green entered on the other side.**

'**Who are you cheering for, your team or your sisters' Harry asked Ron. Ron didn't answer**** while he thought.**

'**The balls are released……. and the game begins.' Ginny stayed in one place, watching for the Golden snitch. The match was terrible, the keeper of the Cannons, for some reason, kept his head down and was hit by the quaffle that knocked him through the ring and scored ten points for the Harpies. The cannons scored four own goals and the beater hit the other beater round the head with the bat when he swung for the golden snitch.**

'**I have no idea how the Cannons got into the semi finals' the commentators told the fans. Suddenly Ginny started flying around, so fast she was a blur she dodged in and out of the of the other players, the Cannons seeker followed but crashed straight into a ****Harpy chaser, the Cannons now had three remaining players on the pitch..**

'**She's done it; Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch. The Holyhead Harpies win two hundred points to nothing. THE HARPIES ARE IN THE FINAL!' called the commentator. **

*****

**It was**** March, everyone was opening their post, Harry had a newspaper and a letter. Harry read the newspaper, on the front cover it said:**

_MRS SCAMANDER_

_Yesterday evening Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newton 'Newt' Artemis Fido Scamander, got married to fellow naturalist Luna Lovegood…_

'**Audrey is pregnant' Mrs. Weasley told everyone.**

'**Luna got married' Harry told Hermione, handing her the newspaper 'didn't invite us'. Harry pulled open an envelope and read a familiar messy but comforting writing.**

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you're well._

_I heard you're getting married to young Ginny. Congratulations!_

_I'm a bit busy now, being head of Gryffindor and care of magical __creature's professor. _

_Maybe you could visit me soon. You know where I live._

_Love Hagrid, Fang and Norbert the second (temporarily)_

**Harry hadn't heard from Hagrid in years and was pleased to receive his letter. He promised himself that he would visit and write to his first wizard friend as often as possible, and he did.**

*****

**Harry was nervous, it was his and Ron's wedding day, the summer sun was just setting and most of the guests had already arrived, in the crowd were many of Harry's fellow students from his year, most members of DA the Gryffindor quidditch team. However one of his best friends, Luna Lovegood wasn't there, she had become a magizoologist and travelled the world with her husband, Rolf Scamander and so couldn't make it. Harry stood next to Ron as they waited for their brides. Everyone was seated, but the Tufty haired man that usually did the weddings wasn't there but a strict looking woman appeared out of nowhere.**

'**Do you take Harry James Potter****…Do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley…' **

'**Ginny Potter' Harry beamed at her and they kissed, but was stopped by Ron kicking Harry in the shin.**

'**Do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley…? Do you take Hermione Jean Granger…?' Harry's two best friends were now married as well, he couldn't have been happier. Bill and Fleur came over to congratulate them, but Fleur started to boast about her baby daughter.**

'**Er name iz Dominique, she iz zo beautiful.****'**

**Unbeknown to Ginny, ****Harry bought a beautiful cottage, with enough from for children and visitors. Ron also decided to buy a house with his Auror savings and some help from Hermione, the house was quite old, but very well done up inside, with a majestic staircase and newly painted walls and ceilings. Ron seemed especially excited to show his mother the house. When the family had come for a tour, Mrs. Weasley, at once recognising it, collapsed to the floor with tears of delight. The sign on the front door read: House of Prewett. Molly Weasley explained the history of the house, She had lived there with her mother and Father and brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who were overpowered and murdered by five death eaters. Harry looked down at his watch, the watch that belonged to Fabian, the watch that Mrs. Weasley had given Harry was his seventh birthday and the watch that Harry had barely taken off since. Mrs. Weasley explained the unfortunate circumstance that led to her family and her to have to move out, which was the death of her father, which stopped the financial income. After Ron and Hermione's house warming party, Harry took Mrs. Potter to Godric's hollow, where his parents had lived and valiantly died, he took her inside one of the beautiful houses.**

'**Open your eyes' he told her.**

'**OH my goodness!' she squealed after a pause and she ran around her new home.**

**He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to their new bedroom. **

'**All my stuff is here' she exclaimed.**

'**Your mum gave me a hand' Harry grinned, he had also stocked the house with kitchen, living room and bathroom furniture, curtains and carpet. The first night in their new house was the most comfortable of all, and he was delighted that he could spend the rest of his life with Ginny.**

*****

**September finally came, Harry and Ron walked briskly towards the room in which they had (after three years) learnt how to be successful Aurors. They sat an extremely hard exam during the summer and had been eagerly waiting for the results for months. Dean, Neville and Seamus greeted them nervously. Gawain Robards the head of the Auror office came in.**

'**Congratulations!**** On finishing your Auror training, now the people who have passed will start their work today and the rest will either have to start again or go home, it depends on what they choose. I will put the list up here and you can come and see if you've passed or failed.' He explained. The list read:**

_Boot, Terry PASS_

_Corner, Michael PASS_

_Finne__gan, Seamus PASS_

_Hopkins, Wayne FAIL_

_Guppet, Colin __FAIL_

_Longbottom, Neville PASS_

_Potter, Harry PASS_

_Sloper, Jack FAIL_

_Thomas, Dean PASS_

_Turpin, Lisa FAIL_

_Weasley, Ronald PASS_

**Wayne****, Lisa, Andrew and Jack sulked off and Gawain led the new Aurors to a series of open cubicles, each Auror was given a place to work. Inside was a chair and a desk and room to stick pictures of dark wizards, maps and daily prophet clippings. Every morning there was a daily prophet placed on their desks. Today the main headline was:**

_DEATH EATER SIGHTED IN LONDON_

**Harry**** cut it out and stuck it to his wall, he would enjoy this job.**

*****

**One night Harry was woken up by a strange tapping noise on the window, he walked over, there was an owl with a note, he opened the window carefully, so that he didn't knocked the tiny owl off the window ledge. The letter was scruffy but Harry managed to read it.**

_Harry,_

_I need you please come__ you know were I live._

_Key's are on the owl._

_Andromeda Tonks_

**Harry got dressed silently, trying not to wake Ginny****, he placed the letter on her bed side table and took the keys off of the tidy little owl and let it perch on his shoulder. Outside he visualised the Tonks's house and apparated. **

**CRACK**

**He arrived ****to Andromeda's home, where he had been once before after a close encounter with Voldemort. He found Andromeda lying on her bed, she looked terrible.**

'**Harry, I'm terribly ill. She told him weakly. 'I need you to do me a favour. Take Teddy, look after him, and give him a good life'**

'**Of course I will, but you're going to be fine.' Harry replied determinedly.**

'**Oh make sure I have a good funeral, I made a list of people I want to come and there's my will.' She explained with a croaky voice, pointing to a neat pile of papers, Thank you Harry.' She told him getting fainter. **

'**No! we can get through this, Mrs. Tonks come on; let me take you to St Mungos' Harry told her, she agreed. Harry put the sleeping four year old Teddy on his back and held tightly to Andromeda's hand.**

**CRACK**

**He took her to St Mungos, the healers took her away to give her emergency treatment, Harry took Teddy to his house and laid him down on his bed, Ginny wasn't there but there was a message on the bed. It said:**

_Harry,_

_I found Tonks's mother's letter._

_If you need me I'll be at the Burrow, mum needs help delivering Audrey's baby because Dad, Percy and Hermione have had to go to work for something important. Something to do with Borgin and Burkes, I think they're shutting it down. Anyway see you in the morning._

_Love _

_Ginny _

**Harry, not wanting to stay on his own, apparated to the Burrow with a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Molly was very busy, running around getting blankets for the baby. **

'**Oh Harry could you see to Ron he's just fainted' Ginny asked as she ran past him with a wet flannel. Harry laid Teddy on the sofa and knelt next to Ron. **_Typical Ron, fainting over something like this. _

'**Why is Percy at work now' Harry heard Audrey scream from upstairs. Audrey finally gave birth and called her Molly, as Molly delivered her baby, Mrs. Weasley was in tears, the baby had a resemblance to molly, and it had the Weasley gene, ginger hair. **

*****

**Harry and the other Aurors realised that Michael hadn't shown up for work in about a week, none of them thought anything of it, but were told to be worried. Dean walked into Harry's cubicle.**

'**I'm just going to get some lunch at a muggle café do you want to come?' he asked.**

'**Nah, I'm trying to contact Michael' Harry told him, folding a letter and tying it to a ministry owl. **

'**OK yeah I wonder where he is.' Dean told Harry. And he left. Harry thought to himself, and then it came to him. He sprinted through the building accidentally knocking things out of people's hands. In the London Street, Harry span around scanning the muggle cafes for Dean.**

'**ARGH' Harry heard Dean Shout and he ran in the direction of his voice.**

**CRACK**

**Who ever it was had just taken Dean and disapparated with him, Harry half suspected that Michael had been kidnapped, now he fully suspected it, who ever it was they were targeting Aurors. **

'**RON' Harry called**** as he walked back towards the Auror Department.**

'**Sorry Harry, Hermione sent him a message telling him to meet her at the Leaky cauldron' Seamus told him.**

**Harry panicked; Hermione was far to busy to be meeting Ron.**

'**KREACHER' He shouted when he reached the Muggle Street.**

**CRACK.**

'**Yes Master' Kreacher bowed with an unusual smile of his face, maybe he had started to warm to his master.**

'**Take me to Ron' Harry ordered.**

'**Yes Master' Kreacher replied.**

**CRACK.**

**They arrived at an old warehouse, Harry started walking determined to find Ron, as he walked he stepped on a button in the floor, it activated a trapdoor above Harry and a body fell down, landing with a thud. It was Ron, and he was still alive.**

'**Phew' Harry said wiping his forehead, there was a scream of pain ahead and Harry decided to investigate. 'Kreacher, take Ron to safety!'**

'**Yes Master' Kreacher replied as he ran over to Ron and sat on his stomach.**

**CRACK.**

**Harry followed the cries of pain, on the shelves was some items that Harry recognised at once as Polyjuice Potion Ingredients. A Blonde haired man was stood with his wand pointed upwards at two people who were hanging from their wrists. Harry crept closer and identified the hanging men, Dean and Michael. **

'**CRUCIO' The man shouted.**

'**AAARRRGGGHHH' Cried Dean in pain.**

'**Harry, Harry, Harry' said the man turning around.**

'**Don't you recognise me?' he asked. 'Oh no you wouldn't I'm in my muggle form. I'm Crabbe's father and I thought I would pay you back FOR KILLING MY ONLY SON' **

'**NO' Harry shouted back 'HE KILLED HIMSELF, WITH HIS FIENDFYRE, DIFFINDO' Dean was set free. Suddenly a spark came from Crabbe's wand.**

**CRACK.**

**Kreacher had appeared,**** he jumped in front of Harry and was hit by the spell, his little body knocked Harry off his feet and his glasses fell off. Harry raised his head and felt around the floor for his glasses, he finally found them as the floor seemed to vibrate. Dean and Crabbe were in an intense duel, the spells of which flew in every direction hitting the ceiling and shelves which knocked them over. Harry held on to Kreacher's unconscious body protecting him from further harm. Suddenly Dean was on the floor, Crabbe raised his wand to his own face and a bubble appeared around his mouth, he then pointed his wand to the sky and a strong wind blew towards his wand like a mini tornado, all the air in the warehouse seemed to disappear. Harry was choking and so were Dean and Michael. Harry produced the same bubble head charm on Kreacher and himself, and slowly made his way to Dean and did the same. 'EXPELLIARMUS' He shouted pointing his wand towards Crabbe. Crabbe's wand flew out of his hands landing on the floor somewhere. The warehouse filled up with air again, they could breath.**

'**BOMBARDA****' Dean Shouted and Crabbe disappeared in an almighty explosion, leaving his body battered, bruised and bleeding. Harry turned to Michael and freed him from the chains that bound him. His eyes were shut. Harry checked his pulse and confirmed that he had suffocated and died. The solemn Aurors arrived back at the ministry;**

'**Congratulations!' Kingsley Shacklebolt told Harry. 'Another Death eater successfully sent to Azkaban'. No one had time to mourn Michael, they were put straight back to work and were told they would have to learn that death was a big part of being an auror and that they should get over it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2003**

**Harry and Ginny had decided to try for a baby, but couldn't. Ginny was frustrated she was all ready for a baby and had quit her job as the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and took up a job as the senior Quidditch correspondent, for the daily prophet. That morning Ginny left**** the house in a mood. Harry took Teddy out to diagon alley to get him a birthday present on his morning off. In the leaky cauldron, he emerged with his godson and took him towards the entrance of Diagon alley. He was about the tap on the wall that leads to the alley when a familiar voice called him, Harry spun around and noticed a girl stood at the bar.**

'**Hannah, what are you doing here' Harry asked Hannah Abbott a girl from Harry's year when he was at Hogwarts.**

'**I own this place now, wow fancy seeing you here. how are you?' She asked.**

'**I'm fine you?' Harry replied.**

'**I'm brilliant; me and Neville are together now but he's never around too busy being an Auror;' She told Harry. 'Oh hello' she said to Teddy. 'Is he your Son?' **

'**No he's my godson, I'm looking after him****. His mother and Father died and I'm looking after him while his grandmother is ill. You remember Professor Lupin?' asked Harry.**

'**Oh, this is Lupin's Son' she said looking shocked. 'I like your red hair' she admired it for a moment before it suddenly turned turquoise.**

'**Anyway, before you go I think I know where some death eaters are. I saw them hiding in the woods near the England Quidditch stadium, when I went to the final last year' she told him.**

'**Oh well I'll check it out later, it's my morning off, but thanks, ill make sure they mention you in the daily prophet when I catch them.' Harry told her grinning.**

'**Ok good luck' she called as he walked away.**

**At Gringotts, Harry took Teddy to get some money for his birthday present. They got into the cart and were away, towards Harry's Vault. Teddy was giggling uncontrollably throughout the ride and his hair turned a dark shade of yellow.**

**Teddy told Harry he wanted a pet so Harry took him to the magical menagerie. Teddy got incredibly attached to a white rat that jumped around his shoulders. Harry bought it for him, as well as all the essentials to look after it.**

'**What are you going to call her.' Asked Harry.**

'**Tonks' replied Teddy. Harry smiled and he took him back to his grandmothers, who had only just recovered from her major surgery.**

*****

'**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT' Ginny called after Harry as he left the house, ****Harry didn't want to argue, but Ginny had just insulted him by saying he wasn't capable of fighting death eaters on his own, after he told her he was going away on a mission for a few days, Harry argued back, he was outraged, he had fought Voldemort without her help and nor did he need it. She was still frustrated that she couldn't get pregnant. That afternoon Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus and Terry set out to the woods outside the quidditch stadium, it was a lot bigger than Harry thought. They searched until the sun went down and set up a tent that Harry took out of his bewitched pocket. Harry laid awake for several hours, thinking of Ginny and their argument. Suddenly everything went cold, so bitter that Harry's breath turned foggy and he started to shiver, even though he was fully clothed and covered in a duvet. Everyone else felt this cold and woke up, shivering as well. Then, it seemed all the happiness drained from Harry's body he felt like he would never be happy ever again.**

'**Get your wands out' Harry told them. 'I hope you know how to cast a patronus' he added. They slowly walked out the tent,**** outside was a swarm of creatures with dark hooded cloaks which only showed the grey, decaying hands and face of a Dementor, on its ghastly face was a hole, used for sucking out souls, these dementors were young and must have grown in the dark gloomy woods in the area. Terry immediately ran giving a whimper of terror and managed to escape the Dementors, into the darkness of the trees near by, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville however, stayed behind, the true brave Gryffindors. **

'**Think of your happiest memory' Harry told**** them.**

'**EXPECTO PATRONUM' they all shouted together, everyone's wands produced silvery threads that slowly grew and took shape, everyone except Dean, who was squeezing his eyes shut, thinking of a happy memory. To Harry and Neville's amazement a majestic lion formed from the end of Neville's wand, Ron's jack Russell terrier, Seamus's fox, and his own stag lined up next to the lion and the silvery animal's valiantly fought the Dementors away. The Aurors stopped to catch their breath. There was a bark and a roar from above and the lion, the terrier, the fox and the stag flew over their heads, chasing away the last of the Dementors. **

'**Wow Neville!' remarked Harry, he was impressed. Neville didn't speak, instead just looked at the floor looking smug.**

'**C'mon we need to find Terry' Ron told them**** watching as Harry pulled Dean to his feet.**

'**I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a memory' Dean explained disappointed. They packed up the tent and set off again into the trees. It was quite spooky, it was dark and there were a lot of loud unexpected noises, after fighting off a few Dugbogs that were lurking, Terry appeared from the claustrophobic trees, that now towered over them, he was standing in front of them, pointing his wand into darkness. A violent spark suddenly hit him and his body shrunk to the ground, leaving him as a transfigured lizard that spun confusingly in circles.**

'**LUMOS' called Seamus as he ****cautiously investigated the area that the spark came from.**

**For the rest of the night Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Terry, who was sat comfortably on Harry's shoulder, searched the woods, they came across a large field, with a mound of mud or manure on the far side, but as they got closer it looked more and more like a man made cave that was made of mud. A creeping silhouette clambered through the entrance in the distance. As they approached the cave they heard voices. **

'**No Rod stop, we are meant to be hiding from the Aurors, not trying to get their attention, and stop going into the woods, the reason we're in the middle of a field is because of the bloody dementors' said one of the men. Harry and the other Aurors backed away to their original position on the edge of the field.**

'**REDUCTO' shouted Harry, they were quite far away but Harry's spell flew****, like a torpedo, straight into the opening of the cave, mud and dust flew everywhere, as well as two bodies, whose arms flew uncontrollably as they plummeted.**

'**NO RABASTAN' shouted the first man to hit the floor, he saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean running towards him and he stood up and ran away, the second man, who must has been nearer to the explosion, flew higher and therefore landed harder, hit the floor, sprawled and motionless.**

'**LOCOMOTOR MORTIS' shouted Ron towards the dust covered man, locking his legs together and knocking him over. 'Just a little thing Percy taught me when I became prefect' Ron told them looking smug. Harry ran over to the man, opened his mouth a threw veritaserum down his throat.**

'**Are you a death eater?' Harry asked him, giving Dean the veritaserum and pointing towards the other man, he already knew the answer because he recognized him from the department of mysteries.**

'**YES' replied the man.**

'**What's your name?' asked Ron.**

'**Rodolphus Lestrange' he replied.**

'**Harry, this one's dead' Dean**** told him.**

'**Who is that?' Harry asked, pointing towards the dead man.**

'**My brother Rabastan Lestrange' replied Rodolphus, starting to cry, unconvincingly.**

**At the ministry, Rodolphus wasn't given a trial, but insisted he was under the influence of the imperious curse throughout all of the wizarding wars and battles.**

'**I was, I SWEAR!****' Rodolphus tried to explain.**

'**That's what they all say' Kingsley spat at him. 'Guilty! send him to Azkaban'**

'**No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' shouted Rodolphus in rage as Ron and Dean held him down. **

'**Well done Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnegan and…' Kingsley said looking strangely at the lizard that was still on Harry's shoulder, he picked it up.**

'**Is this Boot…****? I'll go and get him checked out.' He told them and was about to walk out when he suddenly flew backwards, Terry the lizard flew out of his hand and landed on his chest before scurrying away for his own protection.**

**Rodolphus**** had broken from the Aurors grip, stunned them and taken one of their wands as Harry had just snapped his one in half. **

'**AVADA KEDAVRA' he shouted towards Ron, who dodged it.**

'**BOMBARDA' Harry**** shouted towards the ceiling, which collapsed and buried the entrance to the Wizengamot. All the other people in the room had their wands pointed at him, but he was too quick and he disarmed them all. Harry picked his wand up.**

'**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' he shouted. Rodolphus jumped out the way and the spell hit Seamus who had tried to sneak up behind him, he fell to the floor completely frozen.**

'**Great' sighed Harry. Suddenly he was flying through the air, not knowing which way he was going he covered ****his head and face and smacked sideways into a wall.**

**Harry awoke a few hours later and sat up rubbing eyes, he was lying on a bed in St Mungos hospital. **

'**Alright mate' Said Ron, he was sat reading the daily prophet next to the bed Harry was lying in.**

'**Ron, what happened?' Harry asked. **

'**Well, Rodolphus knocked you out and he ran through the ministry attacking people' he explained pointing to the body's. 'Me and Kingsley chased him but he escaped.' Harry put his glasses on and got up.**

'**Where you going' asked Ron.**

'**To find Rodolphus, you and your family are in danger.' Harry told him.**

'**Why' asked Ron looking confused.**

'**Because your mum killed his wife' Harry told him, but Ron still looked lost. 'Bellatrix Lestrange!' Suddenly a beautiful red haired girl appeared at the door; Harry put his smashed glasses on his face and saw the love of his life stood in the doorway with tears running down her face.**

'**I'm so sorry Harry!' Ginny spluttered running towards him. 'I didn't mean to say any of those things, please forgive me!' Harry smiled as she ran into his arms.**

*****

**The end of the years arrived; ****Andromeda was unwell again and spent the Christmas holidays in the hospital, so Harry was looking after Teddy. Mrs. Weasley had invited her children and there partners over for dinner. Charlie and the Family had now reconciled, but Fleur was still seen as unwelcome by Mrs. Weasley.**

''**VICTOIRE**** come ere' Fleur called and a beautiful little girl with long strawberry blonde hair walked into the living room with her younger sister, whose hair was the same shade as fleurs. The young girl, Dominique was crawling across the floor with a cute playful smile; Harry soon realized why Ginny was so desperate to have children. **

'**I ope my next shild vill be a boy' she told Ginny, pointing to her third bulging belly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**2004**

**Harry woke up with a jolt from where he fell asleep in his chair. He did a scan of the room outside his cubicle, to make sure everything was ok. He had obviously fallen asleep from all the extra work he had been putting in. He needed a break.**

**Harry re read ****that day's daily prophet, again and again but couldn't take in what it said. He finally took in the name of 'Rodolphus Lestrange' a convicted death eater that had been on the run from Aurors since the war, Harry had nearly caught him last year but he escaped causing chaos within the ministry and panic from the wizarding community. The newspaper said:**

_RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE ON THE LOOSE_

_Last year Rodolphus Lestrange escaped the ministry of magic after attacking the Wizengamot, several Aurors Including Harry Potter, the Minister Kingsley shacklebolt and killing three Ministry workers._

**Harry sighed, his**** day was over and he could finally go home and enjoy the very rare weekend off with Ginny, one and only love of his life. He opened the front door of his beautiful house in Godrics hollow and Ginny ran into his arms. **

'**I'm Pregnant!' she squealed. Harry looked at her in disbelief. A muggle passing their house burst into applause and then carried on, on his way.**

'**Really?' he asked. She just looked at him as if she was offended.**

'**YES! THAT'S BRILLIANT!' Harry called at the top of his voice. He was going to be a father, he couldn't express his joy at that moment, and he must have been the happiest person in the world.**

**At work the next morning Harry was still the happiest man alive. He strolled into his cubicle, opened the daily prophet and put his feet up on his desk, the smile faded from his face, who would have thought that writing on paper could cause such agony.**

_AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT_

_Last night, Rodolphus Lestrange helped his fellow death eaters escape Azkaban. All convicted death eaters were reported missing from their cells. How did Rodolphus do this? Are the Dementors still on the dark side? Another mystery at Azkaban is many prisoners have been going missing from their still locked cells. Are things going down hill for Azkaban? …_

**Harry's happiness turned into anger and frustration, he had slaved for years as an Auror, rounding up death eaters, for this****, he punched the wall of his cubicle with rage. **

*****

**'Harry, where are we going?' asked Ron as he tried to keep up with him, Harry grabbed Ron's arm, Harry need to find out how the death eaters had escaped and hoped that he would get any kind of clue that would help him re-catch these death eaters.**

**CRACK**

**They were outside the gloomy, depressing front gate of Azkaban prison. Inside it was cold, wet, dark and it smelt disgustingly like bad body odour, the sea outside was so rough that the water was splashing violently against the walls of the triangular prison. They were let in by a Dementor, which was the very first one that he had ever met that didn't attack him. Harry and Ron walked past some of the cells, most of the prisoners looked mad, they had bags round there bloodshot eyes as if they hadn't slept for ages, but they looked aware as if they felt something was going to kill them. Very soon. Suddenly someone was screaming at the top of there voice.**

'**HELP…LETHIFOLD…CAN'T…BREATH…HELP' Harry and Ron ran to investigate; the cell that the voice was coming from, but the cell was bare. Hovering above the ground was what looked like a thin black cloak. What ever it was must have heard them coming because it quickly slipped through the one of the gaps in the barred window, and glided away across the stormy sea.**

'**A Lethifold!' Ron told Harry. 'Remember Newt Scamander's book, Lethifolds suffocate and digest its prey while it is asleep, they leave no evidence behind … that's probably where the missing prisoners have gone … but they only live in the tropical regions' he finished looking confused and Harry wondered where this sudden burst of intelligence had come from.**

'**ER Hermione told me' he confessed. 'she said there has been an infestation in Britain' Nothing could be done to stop the infestation of Lethifolds at Azkaban, but Harry informed ****Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures**** and that was all that he could do, he discovered, after questioning many of the prisoners, that Rodolphus suddenly appeared inside the prison with a group of Dementors that helped him. The convict explained that the traitor Dementors were killed by the Dementor guards, Kingsley Shacklebolt was furious, and immediately banned the use of Dementors as guards of Azkaban.**

*****

**Harry and Ron were sat lazily in the leaky cauldron after Hannah offered them free drinks. Out of the blue, hooded figures burst through the door; they smashed windows, broke chairs and tables and attacked the people who were sat innocently having a drink. They left briskly towards diagon alley. Harry and Ron, after keeping their heads down hoping they wouldn't be noticed, stormed after them, through diagon alley and accidentally knocking over Witches and Wizard who cursed heavily behind them, and into Gringotts. Inside the hooded men pulled the goblins away from their desks and got into carts and some stayed to make sure no one escaped.**

'**What iz going on' called Fleur as she got out of a cart with Bill. Suddenly she was on the floor she had been stunned; luckily it missed her stomach.**

'**NOOOO' she screamed holding her unborn baby tightly.**

'**HOW DARE YOU' Bill shouted punching the nearest hooded man in the nose, Crabbe Sr fell to the floor holding his bleeding nose before fleeing the atrium into Diagon alley, Harry and Ron ran to help Fleur while Bill started duelling with the other death eater. Harry and Ron sent jinxes but they all seemed to miss, hitting chunks out of the wall behind Bill and the hooded death eater. Fleur was pale and looked like she was about to pass out and Bill was getting tired. The ceiling collapsed and the rubble landed on Bill, trapping his legs.**

'**BILL' shouted Ron as he ran to Bill's aid. Three of the hooded men fell from the hole and escaped with the last death eater in the atrium, holding bags of gold; Rodolphus's evil face was visible in the crowd. The rest of the death eaters sped past, Harry tried to attack the crowd hoping to catch one of them but Fleur was in pain and squeezed his wand hand so tight that he couldn't feel it, a death eater pointed their wand at Ron and a sharp orange spark flew from his or her wand, Bill pulled Ron to the floor to protect him, the curse flew straight ahead and then span around like a Frisbee, it sped towards Bill and Ron again, Bill shielded his brother the best that he could and the curse hit him square on the forehead, knocking him unconscious.**

'**REDUCTO' shouted Harry from the other side of the atrium, finally managing to free his wand hand, one of the death eaters from the escaping crowd, fell to the floor and their hood fell off. It was Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the knight bus that lay unconscious on the floor, Harry stared in disappointment, and he really didn't think he was guilty of being a death eater. Once, the still unconscious, Bill was free from the rubble, Ron apparated Bill and Fleur to St Mungos and Harry helped the goblins fix the damage.**

**It was a ****long month later when Bill finally woke up from his coma. His main concern was Fleur and his baby; He proudly looked down at his first son, Louis and smiled. **

*****

**After all Harry's hard work throughout the year, he had been given a week off and was lying in bed with Ginny, all was peaceful and Harry was touching Ginny's stomach, feeling his first child kick away. They were expecting their baby in the next few days, so Ginny was fully dressed, ready to apparate to St Mungos, when she was ready.**

**CRACK**

**A noise came from outside followed by the smashing of a door, Harry stared out the window looking for the source of the commotion, little did he know that someone had broken into his house and had come ****upstairs to the room that Harry and Ginny were in, the hooded figure grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her out the door. Harry, now realising, was already in front of them. The death eater pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that stopped Harry from moving, he couldn't even move his eyes, and was forced to hear Ginny's screams of terror as he dragged her outside.**

**CRACK**

**They were gone.**

'**NO' cried Harry in despair, managing to move again, he picked Teddy up who had come to visit him for a few days and who was also very comfortably asleep on the sofa. He ran outside and disapparated.**

**He went to the Burrow. Teddy was immediately taken from Harry's arms to what looked like a glass dome, the hooded figure put him inside with Victoire, Dominique and Louis, the children were all suspended in mid air, their parents, Bill and Fleur, where tied to a chair next to it, looking very worried about their children. Mr and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sat on the floor.**

**CRACK**

**Two**** death eaters, also in cloaks, appeared with a group of other people, Harry felt his wrists being tied together so tightly he could of sworn they were bleeding and the death eaters threw him onto the floor, where he comforted his wife and her parents the best he could. The other death eaters had George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, 4 year old Fred and 2 year old Molly. The death eaters snatched Fred and Molly away from their parents and put them into the enchanted dome, which immobilised them.**

**CRACK**

**Another death eater came with a badly injured Charlie, probably from Romania. **

**CRACK**

**There were four people standing in the middle of the living room, one fell to the floor revealing Amycus Carrow, Harry felt frustrated again at this outbreak of prisoners at Azkaban, the other three people who had just appeared, looked like they were having a wrestle.**

'**IMMOBULUS' shouted a death eater, Hermione, Ron and a pugged faced girl, who Harry recognised as Pansy Parkinson, fell apart from each other and crashed to the floor.**

'**Anybody apparates and the rest of the family dies, you will all die together in due course, oh and thank you for taking your dark wizard shield down Mrs Weasley, it's been ever so helpful.' Rodolphus said smirking and pulling Mrs. Weasley off the floor. 'You killed my wife … remember?' Mrs. Weasley gave a bit of a nervous whimper; Rodolphus pushed her back onto the floor and pulled Ginny. Harry struggled but he couldn't break free. Rodolphus changed his mind again and pulled a bruised Mr. Weasley and pointed his wand at him.**

'**STOP' shouted a voice from outside. A bandy legged man with bloodshot and baggy eyes, an unshaven face and straggly ginger hair charged through the door, it was hard to see who it was.**

'**AVADA KEDAVRA' shouted Rodolphus, Mr. Weasley squeezed his eyes shut, but Mundungus Fletcher jumped in front of Rodolphus's wand, shouting:**

'**DISAPPARATE' he was hit by the curse and fell to the floor, but all the death eaters were still pointing their wands threateningly towards each person in the room****.**

'**Ha, Mundungus Fletcher chose the best time to be a hero and now HE'S DEAD!' called one of the death eaters and they all jeered in agreement.**

**Suddenly a blur of red hair flew around the room, disarming the death eaters with non- verbal spells, someone had broken free.**

'**C'mon Harry' Charlie whispered in his ear, Harry pulled hard and broke free and started cursing the death eaters while the rest of the family kept their heads down. Mrs. Weasley broke free and helped freeing her children, George and Ron were free before she was knocked off her feet by a death eater attempting to escape his or her defeat. The hood came off revealing Dolores Umbridge; the short toad faced woman got up and ran through the front door with a terrified and high pitched whimper.**

'**I knew it' shouted Ron, the four free Weasleys and Harry fought the death eaters outside, 15 or more death eaters were stood in a line, trying to force their way back into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley pointed to the sky a ball of light shot into the air like a firework, a shield appeared over the Burrow, at first it was a bright yellow and then it disintegrated into the sky. **

'**No dark magic is ever coming on this property again' Mrs. Weasley screamed, and suddenly all the death eaters ripped away from the house and landed on their backs thirty feet away, they got up and tried to come closer but the invisible force field stopped them. Mrs. Weasley collapsed on the floor exhausted. **

'**It took a lot of power and energy to cast that protection charm****, ****Protego Horribilis**** keeps dark energy out, mum took down the shields after the war, anything could have got in****' Charlie explained to them. Inside everyone was free but shocked, the various Weasley children played happily in the living room, Ginny went upstairs with Hermione to rest and Audrey cooked dinner whilst explaining to the rest of the family that the ministry of magic had employed her to help squibs integrate into the magical community, Harry took the two still immobilized death eaters, Pansy Parkinson and Amycus Carrow, to the ministry, Amycus was sent straight to Azkaban and Pansy was held at the ministry until she could be given a trial, as she had no offences to her name. When Harry returned there was a scream from Ginny upstairs, he ran to her.**

'**Harry' she called trying not to shriek in pain, she was lying on a bed and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were knelt on the floor next to her. After a lot of screaming, Ginny gave birth to Harry's son, the most beautiful little boy he had ever seen, with a tuft of brown hair and Ginny's soft brown eyes.**

'**You can call our children anything you want, that's how much I love you' she told him.**

'**We should name our children after the brave and brilliant people in our lives? Like Sirius.'**

'**I love the name James' she told Harry.**

'**James Sirius Potter?' Harry asked her, she smiled and nodded, Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron, his two best friends.**

'**Will you be James's godparents' he asked them. Ron stood still ****gawping at him, while Hermione burst into tears and expressed her honour of being considered to be a godmother and blubbering with happiness. Both agreed and it was settled, Ron and Hermione would be the godparents of James Sirius Potter, Harry's first son. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2005**

**Harry was pretty high up in the Auror office, so high in fact that he was almost always chosen for missions, like sorting out dark wizards or body guarding the muggle queen. Early February, when the bitter winter was coming to an end, Harry slept happily knowing he was going to be a father to another baby, the celebration that night before, ended abruptly as Audrey went into labour, at St mungos she had her second child, Lucy. Harry was suddenly woken up by something, tapping at the window. Harry recognised the smart professional owl as one that belonged to the ministry of magic. This probably meant he was being called out to duty. **

_Potter,_

_You are needed at Hogwarts._

_Someone suspicious lurking around the castle. _

_Gawain Robards._

**Harry pulled on his ****robes, kissed Ginny, who miraculously didn't wake to the heavy banging of the owl, checked on his son, James and left. Harry apparated to Hogsmeade, the nearest place to Hogwarts castle that witches and wizards can apparate to. He walked up the long and winding path up to the castle, where he was greeted by Professor McGonagall, the head mistress of the school. Harry stepped through the large wrought iron gates and followed McGonagall to the castle, inside the familiar homely entrance hall, McGonagall didn't speak, instead she pulled Harry into tight hug.**

'**Oh Potter, ****Thank heavens' said her strict but somewhat worried voice. She was still wearing similar emerald robes, tied up hair and square spectacles, just as Harry remembered her. She led Harry through the castle to the Gryffindor common room explaining the situation along the way, Harry had spent quite a lot of time during his years at Hogwarts in this circular room, it was full of relaxingly squashy scarlet armchairs, and a hefty and undoubtedly warm fireplace dominated one wall. Harry peered out the window and saw three mysterious cloaked figures, only noticeable by the moonlight shining upon them, Harry could straight away tell by the cloaks that they were death eaters. They seemed to pace through the grounds, as if they were waiting for something or someone. Harry decided to confront them and crept outside into the grounds of Hogwarts. He slipped his invisibility cloak on and ran across to Hagrid's hut, and watched. **

'**Why are we waiting?' said one of the death eaters**** impatiently taking his hood off, Harry recognised this particular death eater from his collection of dark wizard pictures, as Jugson. **

'**Potter will be here soon, I know it!' replied the evil voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry planned his tactics carefully, but was interrupted by a barking noise. Fang, Hagrid's dog,**** must have smelt him leaning against the door and decided to greet him. Harry leaped from Hagrid's front door, in fear of being trodden on, a huge half giant figure appeared at the door to investigate, this resulted in death eaters flinging killing curses towards him. Hagrid picked up Fang and ran for cover inside his hut, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry pulled the cloak off and duelled all three death eaters at once. The third death eater pulled his cloak off, which revealed his identity. Marcus Flint a former Slytherin pupil at Hogwarts, who Harry remembered from his rough ways of playing Quidditch. The three death eaters were forcing Harry backwards with dangerous looking curses; soon the attackers were outside the front door of Hagrid's hut (Harry's original position). The door swung open and hit Jugson in the back of the head and he toppled over unconscious, this was followed by a comforting chuckle.**

'**Alrigh' Harry' Called Hagrid smiling. Harry took his chance while Lestrange and Flint where distracted, he struck Flint who flew ten foot into the air, did a few back flips and landed on his stomach, with a painful groan. Suddenly a flash of light burst from Rodolphus's wand and Harry blacked out. Seconds later, or so it seemed, Harry was on his back, his glasses skewed across his face, he gradually pulled his body to an upright position and stared at his surroundings. Distant voices were calling his name; he cleared his throat and responded. He got to his feet and looked around, this area of the forbidden forest was familiar, but he didn't know why. McGonagall and Hagrid reached his position with Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn, who were close behind. **

'**Harry, are you**** alright?' McGonagall asked looking genuinely concerned.**

'**Yeah, I think so. What happened?' He asked, trying to remember how he got there in the first place.**

'**Tha' ruddy death eater bewitched yeh' Hagrid explained 'got yeh teh break into Dumbledore's tomb an' take his wand, then took yeh here' Harry soon understood why, the area in which he woke, was the spot where Voldemort had once attempted to kill him, the place where he had lost the resurrection stone. Harry franticly searched his person but couldn't find what he was looking for, he ran towards Hagrid's hut, ignoring the enquiries that the teachers called after him. He searched the floor around the hut. His Invisibility cloak was gone as well. Harry had walked straight into a trap, Rodolphus had used him to retrieve the deathly hallows. **

'**Did they disarm me? While I was bewitched' Harry asked Hagrid.**

'**Erm, I dunno 'arry. I don' think so****.' Harry's mind was racing; if he had disarmed him then he was the new master of death and therefore had immense power. Harry took the time to explain this to the teachers in McGonagall's office. **

**He left the castle when the sun began to rise, he blamed himself for what happened during the early hours of that morning and for the first time, since the rein of Lord Voldemort, he was scared, not for himself but for his loved ones. **_What if something happens to any of them? _**He asked himself frequently. He took a slow, solemn walk of shame to the auror office that morning. Kingsley Shacklebolt met up with him and they walked together towards the ministry employee entrance, a public toilet where a witch or wizard flushes themselves down a toilet and reappears in a fireplace in the ministry's atrium. However they were stopped when a jet of thick green light soared above their heads and destroyed the wall beside them, revealing a pair of muggles, man and woman, half naked and embracing each other in what used to be an office, they looked extremely shocked that someone had caught them frolicking and escaped hurriedly. Harry spun around and saw the culprit sprinting away at the other end of the distant street. Harry and Kingsley both ran in pursuit, Harry felt a spark of contentment, realising that this was his chance to put things right, he was going to get the hallows back from the fugitive. Rodolphus Lestrange span around and cast the same thick green torpedo - like curse at them, Harry managed to jump free of it into the road, but Kingsley, being nearer the building side of the pavement had nowhere to jump, disappeared into the dust and concrete.**

'**I'm ok, keep going' called his slow deep and now gravelly voice from the floor. Harry nodded and raced after Rodolphus again. He turned a corner and stared down a similarly long street, but Rodolphus was no where to be seen. Harry was not stupid, he knew he had stolen his cloak, so he carried on running down the never-ending path, suddenly a pair of legs, with no body, flew through the air in front of him, as if diving out of his way.**

'**PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS' yelled Harry, pointing his wand at the foot without an owner that lay, still exposed from under the invisibility cloak. Harry ripped it off and disarmed the immobilised death eater ensuring the Elder wand still belonged to him. He also retrieved the resurrection stone, which was rapped up inside a piece of cloth in Rodolphus's tatty trouser pocket. He quickly placed the wand and the stone in various pockets and stowed the cloak underneath his robes, he didn't want anyone to take them away from him again, even if he trusted them. Kingsley limped around the corner while congratulated him thoroughly.**

'**AVADA KEDAVRA' Bellowed Rodolphus, pulling out his other wand and pointing it at the injured Kingsley.**

_PROTEGO_** thought Harry, both Kingsley and himself were protected. Rodolphus, now getting to his feet, started to mutter to himself and the windows from the buildings and cars shattered and sped towards Harry and Kingsley. The minister raised his wand without effort and turned the glass into glittery dust. Rudolph's backed away into the middle of the road with a look of madness on his face. He raised his wand to Harry and Kingsley, but before he could do anything, a car sped around the corner, the muggle inside didn't see Rodolphus until it was too late. The doomed death eater squeezed his eyes shut. But the cars breaks muffled the sound of Rodolphus, disapparating. The muggle got out of his steaming car and looked around puzzled by what had just happened. Anger filled Harry's body; Rodolphus Lestrange had escaped from him. Again. Harry still kept the hallows hidden under his robes, but Kingsley already knew about the events that occurred that night at Hogwarts, Harry eventually, but reluctantly showed Kingsley the hallows, the minister for magic, stared in amazement at the legendary items, and permitted Harry to keep them as long as they didn't get into the wrong hands again.**

**Harry sat by James Jr's cot that night, reading him "the tale of the three brothers" from "Beedle the bard" Harry had the hallows in front of him, he was the master of death. Naturally Dumbledore's wand, The Elder wand was placed back inside his white tomb. This time Harry and the professors of Hogwarts used the most powerful protection charms, ensuring nothing at all, not even they could get in. He kept the resurrection stone, placed it in a locket and bound it shut forever. The invisibility cloak will stay with Harry always, until the day he dies.**

*****

**A lot later in the year, Harry found himself racing home, nothing could possibly stop him, he absolutely had to get there. In the lift he impatiently bounced on his toes. He reached the floor eight which was the atrium, and dashed towards a fireplace.**

'**Potter!' called Gawain Robards, the head of the Auror office. Harry stopped, screwed his face in disappointment and listened to his boss.**

'**Wizards using dark magic were seen by muggles in a park, completely destroyed the place, the muggles are being questioned and after you need to make them forget, what memory charms do you know?'**

'**But sir, my baby is being born, I need to go right now' replied Harry jogging on the spot.**

'**That's great! Now I'll do you a deal, you sort the park out and I'll do the memories.'**

'**Fine' said Harry stubbornly, he made his way half-heartedly to the mess that was once a muggle park. Police tape lined to perimeter and what once were swings and a slide was now an unrecognisable pile of clutter. No one was around so he waved his wand and the pieces all fitted back to place. After briefly checking the area for clues, he heard an owl squawk from the heavily wooded area behind him, another ministry owl swooped and landed on his shoulder, releasing a letter from its beak. **

_Harry, _

_Please help! Stan shunpike escaped the wizengamot, and now he's loose in the department of mysteries. Ron wants to go down alone. But I've said no. there are no other Aurors available. Dean, Seamus and Neville have taken Terry to St mungos, I think they've found a way to turn him human again. Please come soon._

_Love Hermione._

_Ps. I have good news for everyone, will tell you later. _

**Back at the ministry Harry sprinted, he couldn't believe he would miss the birth of his second child; Ginny was probably as St Mungos by now. Harry and Ron entered the department of mysteries, they were lead through by the unspeakables (the people who worked there) through the familiar brain room and into the hall of prophecy, a ****long, cold room with a ceiling as high as a churches. It was filled with row upon row of long, towering shelves lit by blue-flame candles. On these shelves sat "small, dusty, glass orbs, prophecies. Stan Shunpike's dirty cackle erupted and echoed throughout the entire hall.**

'**Arry Potter!' the echo made it impossible for Harry and Ron to locate him.**

'**You're not a death eater Stan, you can't be' yelled Ron.**

'**I've been a death eater for years, I tried to escape Voldemort once, after he imperialized me to help try and kill you above Little Whinging, but then I realized that it felt good, being a death eater and killing!' He sniggered. Ron spoke to Stan trying to sound threatening, but Harry wasn't listening, something had caught his eye. Four Prophecies sat in a row, entitled: "Heir of Gryffindor", "Heir of Ravenclaw", "Heir of Hufflepuff" and "The Heirs". In his curiosity Harry reached for them, put stopped himself after remembering the story of Broderick Bode, an unspeakable who was forced to steal a prophecy for the death eaters and went mad as a result. Below each prophecy were the initials of the prophet and the person who the prophecy was made to. Harry took a mental note: F to P.P. There was silence, Harry was angry again, by now he must have missed his baby's birth. He shut his eyes and listened carefully as Stan started to praise Voldemort. He worked out Stan's position and pointed his wand in that direction; his spell destroyed a perfectly circular hole in the shelf, leaving a litter of smashed prophecies all over the floor and Stan unconscious. Harry finally escaped the ministry after being congratulated by what seemed like every ministry worker and finishing all the paper work. He reached St Mungos and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley. **

'**Harry!' she squeaked from the other end of the corridor. 'You're baby must have been waiting for you' She grinned and led him into the delivery room, where he witnessed the birth of his second son. Harry and Ginny both agreed on naming him after the two bravest headmasters of Hogwarts. Albus Severus Potter. Hermione and Ron soon arrived with their good news, Hermione was pregnant with her first child, Harry beamed at his best friends, ten years ago they hated each other and now they were married and expecting a child. **


End file.
